Rabbit's Proportions
by Demon-Arms-Kaito
Summary: AU.Lavi, the well known super rookie in medical science cannot explain how he actually got genuine rabbit ears; or how did Allen and Tyki got involve in this. pairings undecided


**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man :D**

**Well since I still having an artist's block in my other story I thought maybe make a new one, especially I was challenge on it LOL. I'll be abusing some characters here making them OOC. By the way this idea came to me in one of the weirdest nightmares I've been having. This is an AU fic to add to the mixture.  
**

**Pairings: Undecided (You can decide what you want! I want suggestions :D)**

XxX--

**Rabbit's Proportions**

**-The.Unusual.Start-**

"Let me go! Please!" The little boy cried in pain caused by the shackles in his arms. Hot tears slowly made its way to his cheeks flowing freely.

"Dear I'm sorry but I have to do this…" A young woman said her voice quivering in fear yet grinning maniacally. The boy figured that she was one of the scientists. (Wonder how he figured it? Well his pretty much a genius for a kid believe.)

"Hold on for me Dear…" her face was soft full of sadness and... pleasure? She lifted her injection to its chosen spot. Slowly she put in more pressure pushing the liquid into the boy's system.

XxX--

"Allen! It's just medicine! Drink it will you!" Lavi shouted as he placed the spoon in front of Allen's now pale face.

"NO! Unless you admit I was a boy!" she argued back pushing the spoon out of 'her' face.

Lavi is a new intern in a known hospital; everyone there had a good standard in taking care of patients. The staff was very impressed in his development that's why he was assigned to harder cases which included mental patients. He sighed this was difficult. For the past ten minutes, he already wasted an ample amount of medicine because Allen kept pushing the spoon away. It was also his first time too to take on mental patients.

-Groan-"Please Allen just drink it" Lavi said pouring another spoonful of the medication.

"It looks… disgustingly dark purple" Allen replied squinting 'her' eyes at the so called spoon of medication.

"Aw… it may look like it but its good for you come on Allen-chan" he cooed slowly pushing the spoon ever so closer. _I know it's disgusting._ Before Allen could reply, Lavi immediately inserted the spoon in 'her' mouth without chocking 'her'. He blinked and 'she' blinked back until she spewed the contents back at Lavi.

"Ahhhh! What the! Stop!" Lavi shouted in surprise placing his hands in front of his face. His whole uniform was stained in dark purple liquid known to man as medicine except for his face.

"That was DISGUSTING" Allen gave a look saying: that-was-the-most-disgusting-thing-I-ever-tasted. Before Lavi could even say anything a group of men busted through the room's only door. The said men also pointed at Lavi which in turn Lavi pointed at himself in emphasis as the group of men nodded. This time Lavi pointed at Allen, the group of men shook their heads. Lavi pointed again to himself which he received a nod.

"Whoa… spacemen are after you." Allen stated matter-of-factly.

"Their not even in space suits Allen-chan, it's just protection from infection… WAIT I was infected?!" Lavi said as he blinked back at the group of men walking closer to them.

"Your in for a lockdown sir bookman" As two men grabbed him from behind, he was then hoisted on a man's shoulder.

"Serves you right for defying me." Allen said making an evil impression.

"WAIT LET ME GO! And why are you carrying me like this?!" Lavi was slowly being taken away. He tried struggling which made Allen laugh at him even more.

"Cause it makes me feel so cool!" The man said facing Lavi.

"Wait that voice…What! Ty-tyki?!" he blinked politely.

"Why yes! I'm flatter…" Tyki was cut off as the red-head continued to squirm.

"NO way! Your Tyki Mikk. -a nod- the Tyki Mikk, only son of the preside…"

"YES! So please keep it down" Tyki sweat dropped "and don't worry will just clean you from this mess" he smiled at the red head "Later Allen I'll be borrowing your play mate for awhile" tyki said facing the patient. He wave back as his group left bringing Lavi with them.

XxX-- LAVI POV

"Could you put me down now? This is quite embarrassing." I ask as the group decided to pass through a crowded hall.

"Nope" Tyki instantly replied as more of the men disappeared. Including me there was only 4 of us left.

"And why?" I tried making my voice louder; it's hard to speak when practically upside down.

"Didn't I say it makes me feel cool?" He said in a sing song voice which I for one felt annoyed at. I didn't notice we were already in another room.

"No, it looks stupid so put me down!"

"Alrighty" he replied placing me on a bed with…

"What's with the restraints?" I ask staring at the belts at the side; he gave me a mischievous grin that just me shivers.

"Oh nothing… NOW!" at the signal all the other two started restraining me.

"What's this supposed to mean?!" I screamed at… air? He was gone. I struggled but to no avail I still got chained down. Then slowly the two men back away, showing Tyki bringing… My only eye widen as he was bringing a fire hose.

"I heard you're great in curing and all… BUT THAT'S JUST CRAZY!!" I hysterically replied as he slowly opened the valves.

"Aw… didn't you know I'm crazy too." His smiled, not the ordinary bright smile but a deceiving dangerous one. I squirmed more as all three of them had hoses now.

"At my signal gentlemen!" both nodded as I shut my only eye close.

"3.. 2.. 1.." There it was water hitting me at a velocity of 115 mph or at least I think so. I couldn't breath any longer, slowly I lost consciousness.

XxX-- THIRD PERSON

"April fools!" Tyki greeted the unconscious drenched red-head. "Maybe we over did it…"

"Yah think?" Debitto said removing his helmet. "But it was a great joke" He grinned back at Tyki which did the same.

"Neee… Debitto isn't it July today?" Jasdero said also removing his helmet. All three stared at each creating an eerie silence in the room.

"Oh shit… How are gonna explain this to superior Reever?!" Debitto and jasdero were both shaking at their own comment.

"NOT. MY. FAULT!" Tyki screamed running away, leaving the twins in shock

XxX--LAVI'S POV

I groaned waking up in a hospital bed; my left eye squinted at the bright lights of the room. My blurred vision focused at the shadow of a being.

"Are you ok Lavi?" A 'mature' woman's voice it must be…

"Professor Lulubell?" Lulubell was one my professors at the college and she also working part time in this hospital. She was the best of the best; no one could beat her at surgeries.

"I'm sorry about Tyki adn his 'partners'; His always like that at interns with good talent like you." She said; I nodded at her and checked myself for injuries, luckily I didn't find any; well except for some sore muscles. What surprised me that I was wearing my spare clothes, which made me blush. I averted my gaze away from her.

"I-I never new he was that weird, I mean I only heard he was a good psychiatrist but that was…" I stop thinking of a proper word for the description.

"Way overboard right?" I just nodded as she let out a light chuckle. She slowly stood up and fixed her white coat.

"Well you should get back to work, and don't worry I'll talk to Tyki." She left. She was the admiration of everyone including me. I sighed getting up and thinking how to handle what happened. I found a new set of clean and pressed uniform.

After changing I instantly left closing the door very lightly. I wondered the halls pondering on how my day got worse; First I was late for my internship which caused me merits, next Allen's I'm a boy conflict and now was Tyki's fire department issues. I let out another groan, not noticing that I was already in a different hall, well until I realized I was lost.

"Oh great, I'm lost…" -sigh- I started searching for a guide map; this was also my first time in this particular part of the building. It was also noticeable how dusty this area was; obviously it wasn't used very much. As I continued my search I heard scream. My left eye widened in surprise and I instantly went for the source of the voice after my shock. A few more steps and realized it came from an old laboratory room, I assumed. I stop for moment as if my mind telling me it was dangerous. I sighed again.

"No one can beat my thirst for knowledge." I said without even thinking and I slowly turned the knob of the door. It creaked loudly making it echo.

"So much for sneaking." I said sarcastically "Hello? Is anyone hurt? I heard screaming." I ask only to be answered by marvelous air yet again or so I thought.

"Don't! Don't come any closer!" A woman's shaking voice, I didn't bother listening; as I approached the source of the voice, I found a woman and… "Children?" in tubes and chains were covering the sides of the particular room. Thoughts came in to my mind and one of them was human experimentation.

The child nearest to the unknown lady disintegrated into dust. Her eyes widen as she saw me.

"Wha-what…" I stuttered; I was still shock from what I saw.

"It's not what you think!" She knew what I thought and sighed. Slowly she approached me as I back away. Her eyes narrowed no longer in fear but in anger. "We can't have out there now you know our little secret." She hissed coming even closer.

"Our?" Great... my big mouth. I continued backing away until I felt the wall behind me.

"You don't really need to now, it won't help you much." she brought out a knife.

"Don't underestimate me!" I was a good street fighter no less; slowly I step away from the wall. "Judging from what I see, you can't beat me in hand-to-hand combat." I told her, I was not in good mood today.

"I don't need to fight you." She smirked at me and pointed behind. I looked over my shoulder to see someone was behind me. Before I could even react I felt a searing pain and black out.

XxX--

**Quite short huh? I know I still have that block as a problem. And sorry for some errors here I keep editing it but it's not working. I'll insert the character bio-data probably on chapter two. What did you think of the chapter besides being short? :D R&R please it is appreciated.  
**

**Next chapter: The Big Picture- Lavi suddenly finds the governments illegal projects including him having… rabbit abilities he wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the ears! He will regret not having Allen by his side.  
**

**Thanks again for reading :D**


End file.
